


Inktober 2018

by indigo_inkwell



Category: Inktober - Fandom
Genre: I'm trying to teach myself how to draw, Inktober, Inktober 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inkwell/pseuds/indigo_inkwell
Summary: I needed a place to dump my Inktober stuff





	1. Day 1: Poisonous




	2. Day 2: Tranquil




	3. Day 3: Roasted




	4. Day 4: Spell




	5. Day 5: Chicken




	6. Day 6: Drooling




	7. Day 7: Exhausted




	8. Day 8: Star




	9. Day 9: Precious




	10. Day 10: Flowing

 

Inspired by Nya's kabuki outfit from Lego Ninjago 


	11. Day 11: Cruel

 

This is a design of a mask/helmet that some of my characters wear when doing less than desirable actions 


	12. Day 12: Whale




	13. Day 13: Guarded




	14. Day 14: Clock




	15. Day 15 and 16: Weak and Angular

 

I didn't have time to draw on the 15th, so I drew them together 


	16. Day 17: Swollen (swell)




	17. Day 18: Bottle




	18. Day 19: Scorched




	19. Day 20: Breakable

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://indigo-inkwell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
